1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection of a hose clamp with a hose provided with projections between which projections the hose clamp surrounding the hose is arranged for the purpose of pre-positioning the hose clamp relative to the hose before tightening the hose clamp on the hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known device of this kind (German patent application 35 43 717 A1) the projections are peripherally extending beads. The beads prevent an axial movement of the hose clamp on the hose when the hose clamp is pre-positioned only loosely on the hose and is pushed together with the hose onto a pipe socket or the like and only thereafter tightened on the hose for the purpose of securing the hose on the pipe socket.
As long as the hose clamp is not tightened on the hose, it can rotate in any circumferential direction on the hose; in many cases, this is undesirable, in particular, when the hose clamp is a worm drive hose clamp whose clamping screw must be tightened by means of a screwdriver for clamping the hose clamp on the hose. When positioning the screwdriver on the screw, the worm drive hose clamp turns on the hose so that the hose clamp can no longer be tightened.